


Early Morning Bliss

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, cause who doesn't wanna kiss the Great Papyrus? ;), it's about to get real fluffy in here, just lots of kisses, prepare your hearts for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: For the first time ever, you wake up before your always early to rise boyfriend. Your first thought is to go right back to sleep since it's way to early for you to be awake. However, before you do just that, you remember Papyrus once telling you about him wanting to join the Royal Guard back when he was still Underground and how when he did he'd be bathed in kisses every morning. This gives you a brilliant idea.Just because he's not in the Royal Guard doesn't mean that other dream can't become a reality. Right?





	Early Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a birthday present for my wonderful friend Orange. He's a big fan of UT Papyrus so of course I had to write something with that great skeleton for my adorable friend ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Orange! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Also, when I write Papyrus with his voice lowered, his speech "Looks Like This" instead of "LIKE THIS".

Surprisingly, when you wake, you find yourself not alone in your bed. Because Papyrus doesn’t require much sleep, he’s usually up and about by the time you wake each day.

This morning, however, is different. Papyrus is still lying beside you fast asleep with his arms wrapped snugly around you, keeping you secure against his chest.

When you look toward the alarm clock on the bed stand, you are surprised to see how early it is. You haven’t been up this early in a long time. Maybe it’s because you went to bed early last night? You had been awfully tired after your long day yesterday, so that would explain why you’re awake now.

Still, that doesn’t mean you have any intention of getting up. Rather, you’d much prefer to remain in your boyfriend’s arms and go back to sleep.

Just as you’re about to do so, you remember what Papyrus once told you when you asked about his desire to join the Royal Guard back when the monsters were still trapped Underground. From what you can recall, he mentioned something about being bathed in kisses every morning. 

The thought makes you grin. Maybe it’s time you make one of your boyfriend’s dreams a reality. You’d hate to waste such a great opportunity after all.

Slowly, so as not to disturb the sleeping skeleton, you scooch upward until you’re face to face with him. Then, with a mischievous grin, you wrap your arms around Papyrus’ neck and kiss his cheekbone.

You fight back the urge to giggle at the sleepy “Nyeh” sound he makes. When he doesn’t make any other movements, you kiss his other cheekbone and his forehead.

Papyrus gradually begins to stir as you keep peppering his face with kisses. A stray giggle does escape your lips when he starts to laugh in his half-asleep state. “Nyeh Heh Heh.”

Loving his cute reactions, you keep kissing him until he finally wakes. When he does, it takes him a few seconds to fully comprehend the situation.

Then, a bright orange blush floods his cheekbones. “I KNEW I WAS IRRESISTIBLE, BUT I DID NOT REALIZE EVEN MY SLEEPING FACE HAD THIS EFFECT ON YOU!”

Giggling, you kiss his glowing cheeks. “That’s right. You’re just too handsome for your own good, Papyrus. Even your sleeping face is too cute to resist. If I woke up to that face every day, no way could I resist kissing it every morning.”

His blush darkens considerably at your words. “I-I SEE! OF COURSE, I AM NOT SURPRISED BY THIS! THAT’S EXACTLY WHY I MAKE SURE I’M ALWAYS UP BEFORE YOU! IF NOT, THEN WE’D ALWAYS BE LATE FOR WORK BECAUSE I KNOW YOU’D NEVER WANT TO CEASE KISSING ME!”

You nod as you give his neck a warm squeeze. “That’s right. Now, that I’ve started, I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to stop kissing your handsome face. Whatever shall I do?”

When you kiss his chin, Papyrus chuckles before pressing his teeth to your forehead, making a loud “MWAH” sound which makes you giggle. Knowing how much you like it, the skeleton always makes that cute sound whenever he gives you little kisses whether they be on your face, head, or hands. He loves listening to the little laugh you make each time.

He grins at you. “USUALLY, I’D SAY WE SHOULD GET OUT OF BED SINCE I DO NOT LIKE TO LIE AROUND ALL DAY LIKE SOME LAZYBONES I WILL REFRAIN FROM MENTIONING. HOWEVER, I REALIZE IT IS MY SWORN DUTY AS YOUR AMAZING BOYFRIEND TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALWAYS HAPPY SO IT’D BE WRONG OF ME TO STOP YOU WHEN IT’S OBVIOUS HOW MUCH YOU LOVE SHOWERING ME WITH KISSES.” 

Delighted that you don’t have to get up yet, you press your mouth against his, which is the one place on his face that you haven’t kissed yet. In response, Papyrus brings one hand to gently cradle the back of your head while his other arm remains snugly wrapped around your waist.

You love how his magic buzzes against your lips whenever the two of you exchange kisses like this. It’s such a pleasant sensation. Your tingling lips always crave more after every kiss.

He cards his fingers through your hair, gently scratching your scalp in a way that makes you shiver with pleasure. You learned early on in your relationship how much the skeleton loved playing with your hair which you had no problem with. You always relish all of his gentle touches.

When he ends the kiss, you expect Papyrus to pull away, but instead, your boyfriend starts peppering your face with kisses like you had done earlier. Your giggling increases with each loving “MWAH”.

After he finishes covering every inch of your face with sweet skele-kisses, you give him a peck on his teeth. “I thought I was supposed to be the one showering you with kisses--not the other way around.”

A warm grin forms on his face as he moves to affectionately nuzzle your hair. “I NEVER SAID YOU WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE DOING THE KISSING, Y/N! WHEN IT COMES TO SHOWERING ONE’S LOVER IN AFFECTION, I DO NOT PLAN ON LOSING! NYEH HEH HEH!”

You laugh at his playful tone. Of course, he’d decide to make this into a competition. Papyrus is the type who receives affection and always returns it tenfold.

The fingers in your hair gently comb through the strands, making you sigh contently as you relax further into his arms. You plant a kiss on his neck as you hug him tighter. “Well, that’s no fair. How am I supposed to stand a chance against the Great Papyrus?”

Papyrus softly chuckles as he gives you a squeeze. His voice is much quieter when he speaks. “You Have More Power Than You Realize, Y/N. Sometimes, I Feel That I’m The One Who Doesn’t Stand A Chance.”

Before you can reply, he kisses your hair. “You Remembered What I Said About Joining The Royal Guard, Didn’t You?”

His grin grows at your surprised look. Leave it to Papyrus to have everything figured out. It’s not easy to pull a fast one on him. “You Always Pay Such Close Attention To Me No Matter What I Am Talking About, So I Figured You Remembered That Talk We Had Not Long After We Started Dating.”

Expression softening, Papyrus moves his hand in your hair to cup your face and gently strokes your cheek with his thumb. You feel your heart thud rapidly in your chest at the tender look in his eyes. “Your Kindness And Attentiveness Never Cease To Amaze Me. I Am Truly Lucky To Have You In My Life, Y/N.”

Touched by the pure love you hear in his voice, you feel your eyes begin to water. You quickly blink away the moisture and give him a warm squeeze. “I think that should be my line. I can’t imagine anyone being luckier than me. I’ve got the best boyfriend in the entire world.”

A light orange hue glows across his cheekbones at your words. Smiling, Papyrus rests his forehead against yours. “I Guess We’ll Just Have To Agree That We Both Are the Luckiest People In The World.”

You gently rub your thumb across the back of his neck as you smile. “We’re the world’s luckiest and happiest couple.”

Your chest swells with affection as he beams brightly at you. Then, your eyes drift close as he brings his mouth to capture yours in a tender kiss.

In the end, despite his great dislike of lying around, the two of you spend the rest of the morning lying in each other’s arms, exchanging sweet kisses and lavishing one another with affection.

If this is Papyrus’ way of convincing you to start waking up earlier from now on, you must say he’s an excellent persuader. You’d gladly wake up early every morning if it meant getting to spend this quality time with your boyfriend every day.

Maybe you should try to wake up early tomorrow to see if you can get a repeat of today.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something that just focuses on Pap which is a real shame. I absolutely adore Papyrus. I'd love to shower him with smooches XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your present, Orange!! You deserve all the Pap smooches and hugs, you sweetheart <3 <3
> 
> And, I hope everyone else reading also enjoyed the oneshot! Let me know what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts ^-^


End file.
